This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With reference to FIG. 7, when a hand tool is used in a precision environment, a conventional precision handle is mounted on a holding end of the hand tool to form a precision hand tool to prevent the hand tool from oscillating in use. The precision hand tool can remain steady and lineal during operation. So the precision hand tool is applied to the tiny screws of glasses, mobile phones or computers. The conventional precision handle comprises a body 80 and a positioning element 90. The body 80 is a rod and has a front end, a rear end, a mounting protrusion 81, and a tool head 82. The mounting protrusion 81 is formed axially on and protrudes from the rear end of the body 80. The positioning element 90 is a circular cap and is mounted around the mounting protrusion 81. The tool head 82 is assembled at the front end of the body 80 when the hand tool is operated. In use, the tool head 82 is inserted into a screw, one hand of the user holds the positioning element 90, and the other hand rotates the body 80. The tool head 82 would rotate when the body 80 rotates, so as to fasten or loosen the screw.
However, the positioning element 90 is mounted around the mounting protrusion 81 directly, and the mounting protrusion 81 engages the positioning element 90 in a surface-to-surface contact. Thus the friction between the mounting protrusion 81 and the positioning element 90 increases when the body 80 rotates, and makes users unable to operate the precision hand tool smoothly.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional precision handle for hand tools, the present invention provides a precision handle for hand tools to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.